I Love You Justin
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Alex and Justin's relationship from when they were young until there college years. Brother/ sister to begin with then turns Jalex.


_**I love you Justin**_

_**Summary: Alex and Justin's relationship from when they were young until there college years. Brother/ sister to begin with then turns Jalex.

* * *

**_

_1998_

_Alex: 4 years old_

_Justin: 5 years old_

Theresa picked up her youngest daughter and held her close as Gerry spoke to the wizard doctor. Her oldest son Justin sat at the side twiddling his thumbs. Theresa stood up and sat Alex down next to her brother.

"Well, what are the results?" she demanded and the doctor shrugged.

" We wont know for a few days Mrs Russo so I suggest you go home and leave Alex here overnight so we can take further tests on her." the doctor explained and she shook her head.

"No, we did that with Justin and he was so scared without his parents so no, you can take the tests now and call us when we get the results" the doctor sighed but nodded and walked through a portal to get more tests. "Gerry, what do you think?" she asked her husband.

"I think she will be a wizard, just like her brother Theresa and there is nothing we can do about it" he sighed and looked at his daughter and his eyes took a double take. "Look Theresa"

"What?" she looked over and awed. Her two children were sitting on the chair with Alex on Justin's lap with him stroking her hair. "He is looking out for his sister Gerry"

"I know"

Theresa walked closer to listen what they were saying, careful not to interrupt the moment.

"Justin? I'm afraid of the big needles they hurt" Alex whimpered to her brother.

"I know Lexy, but I had to get them, if you wait you might be like me and get magic powers" he whispered to her.

"Magic? That sounds amazing"

"I know it does Lexy. So are you going to face the big needles for the magic?" he asked and she nodded.

"I would do anything for the magic Justin. Just like I would do anything for you!" she sighed and hugged him before sliding off his lap and over to her mother. "I want to get tested for magic mommy!" Theresa laughed but picked her up and carried her to the doctor who had arrived back through the portal. Gerry walked over to his 5 year old son.

"You did good kid" Gerry explained and ruffled his young sons hair making him giggle.

"I like being a brother" he said softly as he watched his sister get tested for magic.

"I know son, I know"

When the tests were over Alex ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I wove you Justin!" she whispered and Justin smiled.

"I know, I love you to Lexy" he whispered back before taking her hand and walking through the portal to home.

_2004_

_Alex - 10 _

_Justin -11_

Alex looked at the boy staring back at her and she back away as far as she could until she was bashed right up against the locker. She whimpered as he came closer.

"What did I do?" she asked quietly causing the boy to laugh and turn to the other boys he was with.

"What did she do boys?" he asked and they all laughed.

"I don't know" one boy said and everyone laughed again. "I guess we just like picking on little girls" he came closer.

"Hey don't touch my sister!" Justin shouted from the steps and walked down to stand protectively in front of Alex.

"And what are you going to do about it Russo?" the bigger boy asked and Justin rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you really want to see?" he threatened but the boys were already running off like wimps. Justin chuckled a bit and turned to Alex. "You ok Lexy?"

"I am now, you are my knight in shining armour Justin" she smiled and hugged her brother close.

"Well remember I do love you Lexy, you're my younger sister and I need to look out for you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he held out his pinkie and Alex shook it.

"I love you Justin"

"I know, I love you to Lexy"

_2010_

_Alex - 16_

_Justin - 17_

_Alex POV_

I think I was 14 when I stopped looking at Justin as a brother. Yes I was definitely fourteen because that was the day he announced he had a girlfriend called Miranda and he was taking her to prom. I could remember having that feeling that it should have been me he was taking and not her. It was that day I knew I loved my brother, not love as in family, love as in _in _love with someone. I felt repulsed but at the same time happy. But the only thing holding me back from telling him is the fact that it is wrong. Its incest. Against the law. I know I have broken a lot of rules before but I have never went as far as to break the law. I sighed and sat back on the sofa and flicked through all the pictures that Justin and I took together over our years and I realised in all but 4 weeks Justin would be gone. He wouldn't be living under the same roof as me. I wouldn't see him every day and I needed to. I needed to see him so I could have the will to go on. He was like my own personal drug. I could feel the tears well in my eyes so I wiped them and rose from the couch and headed to the small kitchen. I was about to make a drink for one when Harper walked in."Hey Alex. Are you making a smoothie?" she asked and I nodded. "You wouldn't mind making me one would you?"

"Of course not Harper" I whispered and put more fruit into the machine and clicked go. Harper frowned and walked over to me.

"Are you ok Alex?" she asked in a sympathetic voice and I broke down.

"No! Harper Justin is leaving in 4 weeks and I don't want him too" I cried and dragged Harper down to her basement bedroom. "I need to confess something Harper" I said and she nodded.

"Ok, I'm all ears Alex"

"I love Justin" I blurted out and she laughed.

"Of course you do"

"No. I'm _in_ love with Justin" I made my statement more clear and her mouth fell open and she was gaping like a fish. She stayed like that for a while until she shook her head and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"I knew it" she said and I frowned further.

"What?"

"Alex, I knew you were in love with him. I have for a while now. I was just so shocked that you admitted it to someone. But you know I'm not the person you should have told right?" she said and I nodded.

"I should have told Justin"

"Well he is in his room studying now so?"

I got up and flashed my wand and appeared outside Justin's room. Taking a deep breathe I opened the door and peaked in. "Hi Justin" I whispered and he looked up from his textbooks and smiled.

"Lexy, what's wrong?" he asked taking in my expression. I sat down and sighed.

"Justin I need to tell you something and I would appreciate it if you let me finish before you say anything" he nodded so I continued. "Justin I know you're my brother and everything but for a few years I have been feeling a little different about our relationship. It started when you dated Miranda. When you kept talking about how much you liked her. I felt…jealous" I took a deep breath. "So what I'm trying to say Justin is I love you. Not as a brother but I'm _in_ love with you" I finished and breathed again before looking at him. I looked up and was taken aback by his reaction. He was smiling.

"Alex, you have no idea how much I wanted you to say that" he smiled and walked over and hugged me tightly. "I'm in love with you too" I pulled back from the hug and he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back more passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. I was happy.

_2014_

_Alex: 18_

_Justin: 19_

_Alex POV_

The days that followed our confession we spent every single second we could together. We went to the beach, the park, the fair and shopping. When we went away from home we kissed and hugged in the street and no-one had a clue about us. Then came September 4th. It was the day Justin was leaving for Harvard.

Mom walked over to Justin and hugged him tightly. Tears falling down her face. "Oh my little boy is off to university. Promise to call everyday"

"I promise mom" he said smiling and dad gave him a man hug. "I'll miss you dad, and our wizard lessons" Dad smiled at that.

"I'll miss you too Justin" Then he moved onto Max who was twiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey maxi million, I promise I'll look for the weirdest things and send you them kay?" he said and Max smiled and hugged his older brother.

"Hey thanks Justin, that will be awesome." He pulled away and Justin moved onto me and with a weak smile pulled me into a hug.

"Love you Lexy" he whispered and I used my hand that was wrapped around his neck to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I love you too Justin"

He kissed me on the cheek and was out the door. Max walked off and dad walked out the door to drive Justin to the airport. Mom blew her nose and walked to the kitchen to make dinner and I headed to Justin's old room that was still full of his things. I cuddled up on his bed and cried myself to sleep.

The weeks turned to months and the months turned to years and I was desperate to see Justin but he couldn't fit a vacation into his busy schedule and I was so busy with Julliard to visit him. As it turned out Max won the Wizard competition. I picked up my cell phone to notice I had no calls or texts from him. I sighed and realised I probably would never see him again. Then my phone went off. I quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly.

"Hey girl, its Stevie, you wanna go catch a movie?" I sighed a little. It was my friend Stevie from Julliard. "Sure, meet you there in 5?"

"Sure, see ya" I hung up and grabbed my jacket and handbag and headed to the mall where the cinema was. I sat down on one of the benches and waited on Stevie arriving. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them.

"Alex?" the voice asked and I froze. It was amazing how much that voice sounded like… I turned around.

"JUSTIN!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here, I'm all done with university." he announced and I smiled.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was here surprise shopping with Zeke and I saw you come in so…surprise!" he handed me a bag. I opened it to reveal a teddy bear. "I called her Lexy, just like you"

"I love it Justin." I said and hugged him again.

"Alex? Who is this?" I heard Stevie's voice so I pulled away and turned to her.

"Stevie this is Justin my…b-"

"Boyfriend, nice to meet you Stevie" my eyes widened and I looked at him and he gave me a look that said I'll explain later. "Well I better let you ladies see your movie. Bye Alex" he kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Stevie cried as we walked into the movie together.

When I arrived at my apartment I opened the door and checked my messages. I had one from Justin asking if he could come over. I redialled the number.

"Hello?" his voice came through the phone.

"Hi, its me. You can come over now" I said and the phone went dead. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. I rushed to it and opened it and Justin kissed me full on the mouth. When we were done Justin couldn't stop grinning. " What?"

"I was adopted at birth" he announced and my mouth fell open.

"What?"

"Mom and dad told me when I met them at the airport. My mother was a wizard that's why I have wizard powers too, they said that she wanted me to be with a family of a wizard culture so the Russo' adopted me! I'm not your real brother which means-"

"Its not incest and we can be together. Oh Justin!" I exclaimed and he picked me up and span me around in a circle.

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Justin"

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
